<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Clear Spring by benmitchell (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232550">At the Clear Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/benmitchell'>benmitchell (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Fairchild, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood Friendship, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Murder, Pre-Canon, Protective Alec Lightwood, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Self-Harm, Vomit, alec fray, characters tagged in order of appearance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/benmitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the guarantee of a safe future for her son, Maryse Lightwood must do the difficult thing of giving him to someone who could promise him a world of happiness. She makes a choice no mother should.</p><p>Or</p><p>Another one of those AU's where Jocelyn raised Alec as a mundane alongside Clary and now he finds himself pulled into a world full of demons and other nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray &amp; Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fairchild &amp; Alec Lightwood, Jocelyn Fairchild &amp; Clary Fray, Jocelyn Fairchild &amp; Luke Garroway, Luke Garroway &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Chapter is posted to keep me motivated and actually publish the rest. I have a series of chapters written for this book (non in order) but I think if I explore Alec’s childhood it will be more like a series of one-shots in chronological order :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maryse was quick to hurry down the old hallway and in her arms she held her sleeping one year old. This time her walk lacked the usual echoing of her heels, this time she had to be quiet. She entered through a traditional oak wood door and what greeted her was the sight of a red headed woman packing her things. The woman looked on edge and shocked when she noticed the new company and Maryse nearly scoffed because the plan this woman had in mind was as obvious as anything to her.</p><p><br/>"Maryse... this isn't what you think it is." Her voice was in a hush, knowing if she were too loud someone else could become an obstacle to her escape. In response all Maryse did was shake her head and offer a weak but genuine smile at the woman she considered her closest friend.</p><p><br/>"I'm not here to stop you Jocelyn, I know how this is going to end. I know how... disturbed Val is becoming. I'm here because I need you to take him.." Her gaze was cast down to the bundle that was snuggled against her chest and the other shadowhunter also looked. Before Jocelyn could respond with the protests she had Maryse spoke again. "I deserve my punishment and I accept it because I know it's coming but-" she would not cry, "my son does not deserve it, he is innocent and he is my world. I could be executed, so could Robert and our families have cut all contact. I'm begging you, from mother to mother please, please take my boy with you."</p><p><br/>The silence that had settled between them whilst Jocelyn tried to collect her thoughts was broken by a whimper coming from the baby, who had started to wake up. The mother found her own eyes gazing back at her with the innocence only an infant could possess, and when she finally met Jocelyn's stare again she also got a nod from the other woman. She couldn't keep a few of the tear she was holding back from escaping and rolling down her cheeks as she kissed the boy on his soft head.</p><p><br/>"Be strong. Be brave. Mommy loves you.. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, she loves you more than anything and she is so sorry she has to do this... il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai" Her voice shook in a rare moment of vulnerability as she sang the French lullaby that had brought comfort to her boy the few times he needed it. She inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to compose herself before holding out Alexander towards Jocelyn. The other woman accepted the child into her arms and Alec only made a few noises of protest about being taken from his mother but soon settled at the familiar sight of his aunt, he was unaware that his mother would never hold him in her arms again.</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry Maryse." Maryse barely heard Jocelyn as she forced herself to turn her back on her child.</p><p><br/>Jocelyn watched as the other woman walked away and after she went, she sat down on the edge of the bed—in her arms was the boy.</p><p>"I'll look after you, sweetheart. I'm here." She placed a kiss on Alec's head.</p><p>She'll love him like her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec is 6 years old in this Chapter and his curious self has a question for his Mamma</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to post this one today as well. I noticed most chapters with kid!Alec that are being written are kind of short and I want to reassure you guys that this isn't the case for all chapters. Writing kid Alec is surprisingly very difficult and I have no idea why...</p><p>I'm not a big fan of this chapter, it's one of my worst ones but please don't let it put you off this fic...</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jocelyn had just put down her four year old daughter for a much needed nap when the six year old boy with ink black hair and sharp blue eyes had pushed himself up to join her on the couch. She felt her heart warm at the boy, his little legs dangling far above the ground and his little fists tugging at the cow patterned shirt he wore. He loved cows. It took awhile for her to notice, but soon Jocelyn came to the realisation that Alec was clearly waiting for her to speak. He had a hint of determination in his eyes and by the Angel, he looks like her old friend.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong sweetheart?" A gentle smile aimed at him. He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was such a quiet kid sometimes, yes he had his moments but mostly he was shy and didn't really talk that much. Jocelyn pulled the boy to sit on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell me, I won't be mad baby boy."</p><p> </p><p>The sigh that Alec let out made Jocelyn struggle to contain the laughter that threatened to leave her. She sometimes would joke with other mothers at Alec's daycare that the child was secretly an old man. He had now turned to look at her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, Momma, why do I no look like you and C-Clary?" The six year old looked genuinely curious about this ever since that boy in the park had pointed out his lack of red curls. He didn't want to not look like his mother and baby sister but now he can't help but realise that both of them had the same green eyes and hair. His head was tilted in question and a pout had appeared on his small face because he hated being left out of things... having red hair now apparently being one of them. The cuteness of the child like nature would be the death of Jocelyn.</p><p>"Sweetheart..." She paused slightly because what exactly do you do in a situation like this? She didn't want to lie to the boy but wasn't he too young to know about this? She soon found herself being cuddled into further by the little Fray. "You weren't in Mommy's tummy like Clary was, you were in my best friend's, yeah? She couldn't be your mommy but I could. I am your Mommy, no matter what." Alec seemed slightly confused if the furrow in his brow was anything to go by but then he nodded, leaning up to kiss his Momma on the cheek.</p><p>"Mmmm, kay. Can we now watch the bestest movie?" A giggle followed his new question as he thought about how silly 'bestest' sounded. Jocelyn of course nodded in return, knowing that whatever movie the boy was now asking about would probaby feature some form of cow and as she witnessed the boy let out a squeal of excitement she found herself - not for the first time - grateful she had gotten her son away from the shadow world and gave him the chance to have a happy, normal life.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not beta'd.<br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br/>Mayhaps, leave a kudos?<br/>Comment's keep me motivated</p><p>-Nathan</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me your opinion in the comments below!<br/>Also kudos' keep me motivated ;)</p><p>-Nathan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>